


Here Now

by Anirrahn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anirrahn/pseuds/Anirrahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just hold still Mr. Slick."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Now

"Just hold still Mr. Slick."  
  
The dersite had no intention on doing anything of the sort. Snarling menacingly and baring his sharp, pointed teeth, he ripped the IV needle out of his arm and shot out of the cot. As Ms. Paint rose from the bedside chair where she sat, he hurriedly made for his suit-coat that was hanging on the bed-frame before shuffling towards the door. He struggled forward, clenching his side and determinely ignoring how easily the round, petite woman moved towards him. He needed to get out there. And, if not for the numerous amounts of injuries he'd sustained, he might have even managed to.  
  
Instead, Spades Slick, the King of the shadows in Midnight City, the widely feared leader of the Midnight Crew, found himself collapsing onto the floor, coughs racking his body and violent tremors overtaking him. Wheezing and hacking, he lifted his hand to his face, drawing in sharply when he saw candy-red blood splayed across his palms. He clenched his jaw and formed fists at his side. He didn't even have enough energy left to push himself off the floor. In lieu of that, he stared resolutely at the floor as soft steps came up behind him and a gentle hand rested on his shoulder.  
  
"You need to rest."  
  
He looked back at her cuttingly, "What I  _need_  is to get out there and help my fucking crew."  
  
"They'll be fine." she replied breezily.  
  
He set his jaw. They would most certainly  _not_  be fine. It wasn't just some upstart group of wannabe thugs they were facing out there. It was full-on fucking _warfare_ with The Felt. To make matters even worse, Crowbar had been there. Even the stupidest members of their green-clad, leprechaun group were half-way competent with him around to give the orders. And this stupid, god damn broad was blowing them off like it was no problem at all? She had no fucking idea what they were up against.  
  
Slick tried not to wince as Ms. Paint helped him up, wrenching his arm out of her grasp as soon as they stood. She frowned at him but said nothing, gesturing towards the cot instead and nodding encouragingly as he hobbled towards it. He grumbled under his breath, throwing her a dirty look as she moved forward as if to help him sit. He could fucking manage _that much_ on his own. She politely moved away and he sat down with a groan, grabbing at his chest. His bandages were spotting red; likely because he'd torn a few stitches trying to get away.  
  
Ms. Paint tutted and shook her head when she saw, walking over to the nightstand and pulling out fresh rolls of wrapping, "Relax Mr. Slick."  
  
"Relax?" Slick laughed bitingly, anger bubbling up as she made her way back over to him, "How in the hell am I supposed to do that when Droog 'n them other idiots are probably fucking dying out there, huh?"

He grabbed her arm roughly, narrowing his one good eye at her as she pursed her lips and glared, "How the _fuck_ am I supposed to just lie here and nurse my wounds like a god damn grub when my fucking team is being sliced to pieces just a block away from here? How the fuck do I do that, huh? You think it's fucking  _easy_  to leave them there? I may not give a _shit_ about those assholes on any other day, but _fuck_ if I don't care that they might end up dead just 'cause _I wasn't there with them_."

Her eyes stared back at him, unflinching, "Are you done?"

He very slightly loosened his grip on her arm. 

She watched him sternly, "Now you listen to me,  _Slick._  They'll be absolutely fine."  
  
Slick snorted derisively. It seemed as if she _still_ didn't get it. He opened his mouth, ready to yell some sense into her, only to yelp in surprise as she pressed a finger to his lips, effectively shushing him, "You want to know _how_ I know that?"  
  
Slick watched her suspiciously for a moment, entranced by the knowing look in her eyes. She brushed his cheek gently with her palm and her gaze softened. He hesitated for only a moment before nodding at her to continue. She softly smiled at him and moved her hand away, choosing instead to sit down beside him on the cot. Slick watched her, dazed, as she placed a reassuring hand on either side of his face, hands warm and inviting. She leaned closer, her eyes focused directly on him, "I know they'll be fine because  _they're your crew_ , Slick."

His breath caught when he heard her voice; soothing and confident.

"You chose them all for a reason."  
  
She kissed him lightly, lips silky against his forehead. He sat stiffly, unsure of how to react. She gave a breathy laugh at his expression before pulling him into her embrace, resting his head on her shoulder, "They can handle themselves."  
  
Slick buried his face into her neck and moved his arms up to hold her. He let out a shudder and fisted his hands in her blouse.

He could hear the smiling reassurance in her voice, "After all, as you're so fond of reminding me, _you built this city_. So who better to use her twists and tricks to their advantage than your crew?"

She tightened her arms around him and he felt the anxiousness melt away. He shook less and his muscles ceased their endless protesting. He gave a heavy sigh, slouching his shoulders as he gave in.

Slick knew her words held no weight. He knew that she had no evidence to support her claim. He knew his crew was as good as dead. He knew all this;  _he did_.

But as Droog calmly strolled into the room hours later with Boxcars and Deuce in tow, and as she beamed happily beside him, hand holding his tightly, he found himself feeling immensely glad that he had believed her.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, Ms. Paint/Spades Slick (Gangster + Hurt/Comfort)


End file.
